Avatar: The Tale of Twins Book 1: Water
by AlyCat143
Summary: What if Aang had a twin, and they had to share the Avatar responsibilities. Follow Aura as she goes along with her brother, and the gAang. Has OC/OC pairing. On Hiatus
1. The Children in the Iceberg

…**.**

"Aang! This is dangerous, even for us!" Aura shouted over the harsh winds. She knew that Aang couldn't hear her. He was trying his hardest to guide Appa through the violent storm, and the wind just carried her voice away. Aura tried her best to redirect the winds around the three so it would be easier for Appa to fly, but her airbending skills weren't as advanced.

Despite Aura's overall anger with Aang attempting to run away without her, she was forced to focus on trying to keep the small family of three safe. Oh how much she would just love to kick Aang's monk butt all the way back to the Southern Air Temple, but Aura was having enough trouble with her completely soaked dark brown hair flying everywhere, making it nearly impossible to see. Sometimes, she wished that she was bald like her brother.

An incredibly strong gust of wind threw Appa, Aang and Aura into the water. They thrashed around, trying to resurface, but the strong current and waves kept them down no matter how hard they tried. They were all slowly losing air.

Aura was scared for her life. She was scared for her family's life. The water slowly entered her lungs, and her vision started going dark.

Suddenly, Aura felt overwhelming power surge through her body, and she immediately knew what was happening. She took one last glance over at her brother, who was beginning to glow as well, and fell unconscious into the Avatar State.

…**.**

When Aura woke up, it was really bright, and cold. Really cold. She started wondering where she and Aang actually ended up, but her thoughts were interrupted when a female voice sounded, although it was a little quiet. Probably from the bubble they were incased in.

"Come on, we have to help!"

Aura realized that Aang was still in his Avatar State, which explained why it was so bright in the bubble thing.

The sound of chiseling came as one side of the bubble started shaking. Aura assumed that the owner of the female voice was hitting the bubble, trying (well, at least she thought) to get them out. The other girl gave one last strike, and Aura felt the air leaving the bubble.

Aura quickly jumped up onto the sleeping Appa, mainly because her feet were cold, and watched as a large crack made it's way all the way across the bubble, and then it exploded, giving off the light from Aang's Avatar state.

"Why aren't I in Avatar state with Aang?" Aura wondered to herself out loud as she shielded her eyes. When she opened them again, she watched as Aang climbed over the wall of ice, still in his Avatar State.

"Stop!" a masculine voice demanded.

Aura watched as her brother went limp, snapping out of his Avatar State, and toppled down the ice wall. Aura made to go help her twin, but stopped short when she noticed that she'd have to cross the cold ice to get to him, and she was in bare feet.

'_Aang, you're going to have to deal with that yourself,'_ Aura thought as she curled her toes into Appa's fur. She decided to listen to the conversation going on at behind the wall.

"Stop it!" the female snapped.

Aura heard her brother groan, but she was barely able to hear it, so she used her airbending to amplify the volume so she could hear what they were saying.

"I need to ask you something," her brother said.

"What?"

"Please, come closer."

"What is it?" the girl whispered, almost so low that she couldn't hear it even when she was already bending the air.

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?" Aang asked in a completely energized and cheerful voice. Aura laughed and continued to listen.

"Uh…sure? I guess?" the female voice replied.

Aura heard the owner of the male voice gasp, then Aang said, "What's going on here? Wait…where's Aura? Aura! Where are you?"

Aura decided that she probably should answer her twin, so he wouldn't worry. "I'm over here! By Appa!" she paused for a moment, before adding, "You got any sugar with you by any chance?"

Aang groaned, before replying. "No! I don't have any sugar for you. Just…come over here!"

"But it's cold!" Aura pouted, glaring down at the iceberg from her partially warm perch on the flying bison.

"Oh, come on! You've been locked in a freezer before!"

"That's because _you _pushed me in, and locked me in it! There wasn't even ice cream in there!"

"I said I was sorry, _and _I gave you ice cream after," Aang let out a small frustrated groan, before continuing. "Just come over here, will you?"

"Yes, because giving ice cream to a half frozen person is _such _a smart thing to do," Aura grumbled before standing up and bending her knees, ready to bend the air so she would spend the least amount of time on the ice as possible.

Aura jumped up, creating quite a bit of distance between her and the flying bison, leaving ripples in the air where she once was. She barely touched the ice before bouncing off again, leaving ripples of air just like before. That pattern continued until she reached the wall, where she was forced to stand on both feet momentarily, and use stronger winds to propel herself over.

Aura easily flipped over the wall and landed next to her brother, then hopped from foot to foot to make sure she doesn't get too cold. "Happy now?" she muttered.

"You just can't let things go, can you?" Aang muttered in reply. Aura opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off by the unknown boy.

"You tell us what's going on!" the boy demanded, pointing his spear at the two airbenders.

Aura cursed her inability to stay warm as she started shivering, most likely looking like she was trembling in fear when she was at spear-point. Boosting random Water Tribe stranger's ego definitely wasn't on her list of things to do, but she couldn't help it with her Air Temple clothes.

Aura's dark brown hair went to her mid back, and was tied in a half-up half-down style, her grown out bangs now framing her face and divided down the middle, showing off her freshly obtained arrow tattoo. She wore pants similar to Aang's, light orange and puffy capris that stopped a little below her knee, and a dark orange scarf was tied around her waist, to pose as a belt. She wore a light orange halter top that stopped below her rib cage, showing off some of her belly, and around her biceps were golden rings with dark orange sleeves that stopped a little before her wrists. She didn't have any shoes, and there was just a single dark orange swirly anklet around her ankle.

All in all, just a simple Aura-modified female airbender outfit.

And she was freezing.

"How did you two get in the ice? And why aren't you guys frozen?" the boy demanded, poking Aang with his spear.

Aura scoffed. "Not frozen. Speak for yourself."

But of course, she was ignored.

"I'm not sure," Aang replied, swatting the spear away. That was when Appa growled, making himself known to the small group. Aang started climbing the wall again, back towards the beloved flying bison. Aura quickly followed him, wanting to get moving to warm up again. She watched as her brother jumped up and hugged the giant beast. "Appa! Are you Alright?"

Aura quickly joined him, jumping on the creature and curled up into his fur.

"Wake up, buddy!" Aang continued, raising one of Appa's eyelids, only to have it close again. Aang then tried to lift Appa up. "Aura, come on, help me!"

Aura sighed and jumped down, her feet once again touching the cold ice. At that time, the two Water Tribe siblings rounded the corner of the wall, and gaped at the sight of the flying bison.

Aura stifled a giggle, then continued to help Aang. Appa finally woke up, and licked the two airbending siblings, lifting them off the ground. Aang and Aura laughed. "You're okay!" they chorused, then hugged the bison.

"What is that thing?" the Water Tribe boy asked.

"This is Appa," Aura started.

"My flying bison!" Aang finished.

"Right," the boy said sarcastically, making Aura's eyes droop in annoyance. "And this is Katara, my flying sister."

"Yeah, yeah. Do you know where I can find any sugar?" Aura asked, directing her question towards the girl.

Before the girl could reply, Appa sucked in a breath. Aura and Aang exchanged glances before ducking down and shouting, "Look out!"

Appa sneezed, and covered the Water Tribe boy in green snot. He started throwing a fit, and Aura burst out into hysterical laughter, causing him to go off into an even bigger fit.

"Don't worry,"

"It'll…wash…out!" Aura managed to finish between laughter.

"So, do you guys live around here?" Aang asked, ignoring his sister's maniacal fits of laughter.

"Don't answer that! Did you see that giant bolt of light? He's probably trying to signal the Fire Navy!" the boy said, once again pointing his spear at the two of them.

Aura tilted her head to the side in confusion before murmuring, "Fire Navy…?" After a couple seconds, she just shrugged it off.

"Yeah," Katara said, pushing past her brother. "I'm sure they're spies for the Fire Navy. Just look at that evil look in their eyes."

Aang put on a large grin as soon as the boy looked over at him, but when he turned to Aura, she put on the most devilish look she could conjure up. Aang looked over at his twin and glared, jabbing his elbow into the side of her stomach. Aura pouted, then put on a large happy grin to match her brother's.

"The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka," Katara continued. "You never told us your names."

"I'm-" Aang started, before he sneezed. He shot up in the air, then easily slid down the slope. "I'm Aang!"

Aura burst out into hysterics again, some how finding Aang's stunt hilarious. "Ahahahaaa – Achoo!" It was her turn to be thrown up into the air. The female twin silently cursed the cold as she easily did a flip and landed next to her brother. "I'm Aura, and I still want sugar."

Of course, she was ignored again as Sokka gaped. "You just sneezed! And flew ten feet in the air!"

Both Aang and Aura looked up. "Really? I thought it was higher…"

Katara gasped. "You two are airbenders!"

Aang nodded. "Sure am."

"Giant light beams, flying bison, airbenders – I think I got Midnight Sun Madness," Sokka said before walking away. "I'm going home to where stuff makes sense."

Aura opened her mouth to say something, but Aang held his hand out in front of her. "If you're going to say something about sugar, don't bother."

Aura pouted, but a smirk grew on her face as Sokka stopped short. "If you guys are stuck here, Appa, Aang and I can give you a ride," she said before she and Aang jumped up onto Appa.

"We'd love a ride! Thanks!" Katara exclaimed.

"Oh no," Sokka declared. "I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster."

"Are you hoping some other kind of monster comes along and gives you a ride home? You know, before you freeze to death?"

Sokka seemed to contemplate that. Before he could reply, however, Aura jumped over to him, grabbed the hood of his parka, and dragged him over to Appa. Aura bent her knees, and jumped up onto the bison, using the air to propel both her and Sokka up.

Sokka sat at the back of the saddle with Katara, while Aura sat beside Aang on Appa's head. "OK!" Aang announced. "First time flyers, hold on tight! Yip – "

"Yip!"

"Stop stealing my moments," Aang whined quietly to his sister, who grinned widely in response.

Appa jumped high, only to belly flop into the water. Aura tensed, seeing as she was now surrounded by water, and rather close to it, but tilted her head to the side in confusion despite that. "Come on, Appa! Yip-yip!" she coaxed as Aang gripped the reins.

"Wow," Sokka said sarcastically. "That was truly amazing."

Katara glared at him, and Aang continued to try and coax Appa into flying.

"Appa's just tired. Just a little rest, and he'll be soaring through the sky. You'll see," Aang declared, then smiled at Katara. For a long time.

Aura's eyebrow slowly crept up as a mischievous smirk grew on her face, momentarily forgetting about her fear of the water.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Katara asked.

"Oh…I was smiling?"

Sokka groaned, and Aura was urging herself to not just whack him on the head with her staff.

…**.**

It was dark. Appa was still swimming. Aang and Aura were resting on the bison's fluffy head, while Katara and Sokka stayed back in the saddle.

Katara made her way over to the edge of the saddle closest to the twin Avatars. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Aang and Aura chorused.

"What are you thinking about?" Aang continued.

"Well, I was just wondering," she started. "You two being airbenders and all, if you have any idea what happened to the Avatar."

Aura gulped, and she and Aang exchanged a nervous glance. "Umm…no. I didn't know him –" Aura sent him a glare. "Or her. I mean, I knew people who knew him _or her_, but I didn't. Sorry," he replied. Aura nodded. It was a pretty believable lie.

"Okay. Just curious. Good night!" Katara said before moving back to where Sokka was.

"Sleep tight," Aang and Aura muttered, before looking at each other with guilty faces.

"Aang, I'm going to fly around, kay?" Aura said before grabbing her staff and snapping it open.

Aang nodded and gave her a small wave. "Keep warm."

…**.**

The twins woke up with a jolt. They had both just dreamed about what had happened before they were frozen in the iceberg.

"It's okay," Katara said, entering the tent. "We're in the village now. Come on, get ready. Everyone's waiting to meet you two."

Katara turned around, and Aura put on her sleeve-band-things and tied the scarf around her waist as Aang put his shirt on. Aura glanced back, and saw Katara notice Aang's tattoos, and probably hers as well.

Although, Aura's tattoos were newer than her brother's. Aang had gotten his tattoos a year and a half before his sister, mainly because the Eastern and Western air temples weren't as focused on airbending as the Northern and Southern, even with an Avatar with them. So, Aang had snuck over to the Eastern air temples multiple times to help Aura with her airbending, and sometimes she would go over to the Southern temple and learn from Monk Gyatso as well. And eventually, Aura had finally got her master airbending tattoos, although she still has quite a bit of learning to do.

When Aang finished putting his shirt on, Katara grabbed his wrist and started dragging him out. He quickly grabbed Aura's wrist, dragging her out with him. Before she was completely out of the tent, she managed to grab both of their staffs.

"Aang, Aura, this is the entire village," Katara said, stopping in front of a small crowd of around nineteen, and most of them being women. "Entire village, Aura and Aang."

Aang bowed, and elbowed Aura. Aura's eyes widened, and she quickly bowed.

"Uh, why are they all staring at us?" Aang started. "Did Appa sneezed on us –"

"DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING SUGARY?" Aura blurted out, interrupting Aang, only to get a light punch on the shoulder by the young air nomad. "Ow…" Then a sack came out of nowhere, and smacked Aura in the head, knocking her into the snow. "Ow. Again." She took a look inside the sack, and grinned. "Yes!"

Aang ignored his sister as she pulled out the contents and happily started eating.

"Well," the oldest villager said, stepping forward. "No one has seen an airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct, until my grandson and granddaughter found the both of you."

Aura blinked, and glanced over at Aang. "Extinct? That's impossible! We were just at the Southern temple a couple days ago!"

"Hey!" Sokka spoke up. "Why don't you to get married, and then airbenders won't be extinct anymore!"

Aang and Aura exchanged looks, before they burst out laughing. Aang's was more of a chuckle, while Aura's was hysterical laughter.

"What? Did I say something weird?"

"We can't do that!"

"We're twins!" Aang finished between laughs.

Cue surprised looks from everyone.

After an awkward silence, other than the sounds of Aura trying to tame her laughter, Katara spoke up. "Aang, Aura, this is my grandmother."

"Call me Gran-Gran."

Then Sokka came up and snatched Aura's staff from her hand. "What is this, a weapon? You can't stab anything with this!"

"It's not for stabbing," Aang said, using his bending to suck Aura's staff into his hand, then gave it back to Aura. "It's for airbending."

As a demonstration, Aura twirled her staff, making the wing-like bits pop out, almost hitting Sokka in the face. The little kids of the village seemed amazed by that.

"It's not magic," Aang continued. "It's airbending. It lets you control the air currents around you and let you fly."

"You know, last time I checked, HUMANS. CAN'T. FLY!" Sokka growled.

Aang glanced over at Aura, and she nodded. The two readied their staffs, and took off into the sky. They demonstrated a few tricks, some loops, Aura managed to make a mini tornado, and the two siblings just had fun, flying around after so long. Aura was laughing her head off when Aang started making funny faces at the villagers, and didn't notice where he was flying, then crashed into a tower made of snow. He managed to pull himself out of the tower just fine, though, but Sokka was depressed, saying that it was his watchtower.

Katara helped Aang up, and he turned his glider back into a staff. Aura continued circling above, not wanting her feet to touch the snow again. Aura watched as Gran-Gran took Katara away, saying that she had chores to do.

Aura managed to go down low enough to hear Katara's conversation with Gran-Gran, Katara saying that Aang was wise. Aura had to refrain herself from bursting out into more hysterical laughter as she followed the two Water Tribe women look over in her brother's direction. Of course, wise Aang had to chose that exact moment to get his staff stuck to his tongue.

Aura sweatdropped, and decided to take a look around outside of the small village.

…**.**

Aura was dumbstruck with the thought of the war going on. Of course, Aang just brushed it off and ran towards a penguin with immense speed. Now, he and Katara were just about to go penguin sledding.

The young female Avatar started out tailing the two as they slid down on the backs of penguins, but started getting ahead of them, searching around. Finally she came up to a giant ship with a Fire Nation emblem on it.

Something inside Aura dropped as she lowered herself onto the deck of the ship.

"Is there really a war going on?" Aura mused to herself as she glanced around the deck of the ship. She didn't look down to the snow where Aang and Katara just stopped, but she could sense that they were there.

Aura managed to get a door going into the ship open, and she started wandering down to meet up with Katara and Aang. She managed to avoid the booby traps easily enough, sensing where they were from the air currents.

"This ship has haunted our tribe since Gran-Gran was just a little girl. It was part of the Fire Nation's first attacks," Katara told Aang. Aura rounded the corner and met up with them, each nodding in acknowledgment.

"Okay, hold up. We have friends all over the world, even in the Fire Nation. I've never seen any war," Aang protested. Aura nodded in agreement, forcing herself to believe it, despite the facts given.

"How long were you guys in that iceberg?" Katara asked suddenly.

The twin Avatars exchanged looks before shrugging. "I don't know, a couple days maybe," Aura replied.

"I think it was more like a hundred years!" Katara gasped.

Aura's eyes widened in surprise, and Aang put down the spear he had just been looking at. "What? That's impossible! Do we look like a hundred-twelve to you?"

"Think about it," Katara reasoned. "The war is a century old. You don't know about it because, somehow, you were in there the whole time. It's the only explanation."

Aura felt her stomach drop below the floor as Aang put a hand on his head and sank to the floor.

"A hundred years…"

"I can't believe it!"

"I'm sorry, Aang, Aura, maybe somehow there's a bright side to all of this."

"Well," Aang started, looking up at Katara. "I did get to meet you."

The three of them continued down the dark hallway. "Aang? Let's head back. This place is creepy," Katara said.

"Huh?"

Aura's eyes widened. "Aang! Watch out! There's a –"

It was too late. His foot caught on a trip wire. A grate from the ceiling dropped to the floor, blocking the door, trapping them inside.

"What's that you said about booby traps," Aang said sheepishly.

Around them, machinery began to turn on, and a bright red flare exploded out of the Fire Navy ship and into the sky, leaving a long trail of smoke behind it.

Aura and Aang quickly exchanged glances. "Hold on tight!" Aang said as he picked up Katara, and then jumped up through a hole in the ceiling. They landed on top of the bridge of the boat with grim faces.

"I…don't suppose you have any more of that yummy sugary stuff with you, huh?" Aura said, trying to break the tension.

**Review please!**

**(I won't update until I have at least 5 Reviews)**


	2. The Avatar Returns

**kindleboy- Thank you for reviewing, first off. The Eastern and Western Temples are for the women Air Nomads, while the Southern and Northern temples are for the male Air Nomads. I think it was something about them being kind of distracting if they were together…I don't really know, but all I know is that women and men live in different temples…so…yeah.**

…**.**

Aang and Aura looked at each other and sighed. They had both just been exiled from the village, because Aang had accidentally set off a flare, and was accused of trying to signal the Fire Navy.

Aang let out a miserable sigh. "Hey…Scout, do you mind...y'know –"

"Scouting to see if they're going to be okay? I'm on it," Aura said, finishing off Aang's sentence. "I'll keep in touch with telepathy if anything happens, kay?"

Aang nodded and smiled. "Thanks."

Aura grinned at her brother and grabbed her glider. "What are siblings for? –Other than tormenting, I mean."

The two shared a forced laugh before the female of the group took off into the skies.

'Scout' was the nickname Aang, Gyatso, and a couple of their other friends came up with for Aura. Because of her unique ability to sense things with the air, and her stealthy, mischievous behavior, they had her scout things out for pranks, or other activities.

Aura landed on the wall of snow, clenching her teeth to distract her from the cold on her feet, and hid behind one of Sokka's watchtowers. She watched as Sokka attempted at preparing the little kids for battle, which would be funny if they weren't just about to be attacked.

That was when the giant ship, almost identical to the one she, Aang, and Katara had just visited, emerged through the fog.

"Oh no," Aura muttered, before closing her eyes in attempt to contact Aang. She sent a quick _danger!_ vibe through her mind to his, then continued to watch wearily.

The ground started shaking, and Sokka's tower collapsed. Aura bit her lip to restrain herself from laughing. The ship crashed through the wall, and the villagers ran back so the giant ship wouldn't squish them.

People dressed in red armor came out of the ship. Aura clutched her glider, and continued watching.

Sokka had tried to fight the guy in the middle, who looked to be the one in charged to Aura, but he was quickly kicked off the plank. The leader walked up to the villagers.

"Where are you hiding him?" he demanded. It took Aura a moment to realize that he was talking about Aang. He glanced around as the villagers remained silent. Suddenly, he grabbed Gran-Gran. "He'd be about this age. Master of all the elements."

Aura couldn't bare to see the look of terror on Gran-Gran's face, and she pushed herself off of the part of the wall that wasn't destroyed. She used the air to propel her farther, and faster towards him. "Let her go!" He let go of Gran-Gran in surprise, and Aura took the chance to swing her glider at him, shooting him backwards with a gust of wind.

He sent a blast of fire at the villagers, but Aura quickly sent it back with the wind. "I know you're hiding him!"

Then Sokka barged in, as another attempt in fighting him.

Fire ignited on the leader-guy's fists, and then, Aang came sliding in on a penguin, knocking the guy to his butt.

"Hey Katara, hey Sokka!"

"Hi Aang. Thanks for coming," Sokka muttered. Aura's eyes drooped in annoyance, then she coughed. "Oh, you to Aura."

The Fire Nation guy motioned for something, and his warriors surrounded the two airbenders. The two siblings glanced at each other, and nodded. To quick to be comprehended, they used their staffs to summon a large gust of wind to blow the warriors on either side of them back, and together, they sent a powerful gust of wind to the leader.

"Looking for me?" Aang said. Aura face-palmed.

"The heck did you just say that for, dorkwad! What about m –" Aang silenced his sister with a glare.

"_Please, keep your identity a secret. I'll explain later, but don't tell anybody, okay?"_

Aura sighed, and obeyed her brother's telepathic wish. _"Got it."_

The Fire Nation leader, however, was not amused. "You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?"

Aura felt like punching him in the face. Did he not just see her airbending as well?

Katara and Sokka gasped, but wasn't paid attention to, when the leader started making a speech about training, and meditating, just waiting for this day. Then he added, "You're just a child!"

"Well, you're just a teenager," Aang and Aura chorused.

The guy started sending flames at the both of them. In an instant they had their staffs spinning around, blocking the fire, but Aura got a little too close to one of the leader's men, and he grabbed her roughly, holding up a flame to her face.

Aura's eyes widened with horror as she looked over at her brother, who mirrored her look. Aang stopped spinning his staff. "If I go with you, will you promise to leave this village alone?"

"Aang, stop! You don't have to –"

"Aura, I have to."

The leader simply nodded, and some men grabbed Aang. Then the man holding Aura extinguished his fire, and started to bring her behind her twin.

"Hey! I said to leave the village alone!" Aang said when he saw them bringing his sister behind him.

"It's obvious that she isn't part of this village," the leader said.

"Don't do this!" Katara yelled.

Aang and Aura both looked back and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Katara," Aang started.

"It'll be okay!"

Take care of Appa for us until we get back," Aang added as the two disappeared into the ship.

…**.**

"These staffs will make an excellent gift for my father," Zuko said. Aura sent him a death glare as he continued. "I suppose you two wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks."

Aura lunged at him, although slightly weak because she was back on water, but the man holding her kept his grip. Zuko walked up to her, and they glared at each other. Aura stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry in his face.

"This girl is becoming to be troublesome. Take her and the Avatar to the prison hold." Zuko growled.

The two men dragged the twins down the stairs. One man in the front, and one in the back.

As they were walking, Aang looked over at Aura, and nudged her. "So, I guess you guys never fought an airbender before, let alone two."

Aura smirked, catching onto his plan. She turned around, to face the guy that was walking behind while walking backwards. "I bet we can take you both with our hands tied behind out backs."

"Silence," the man in front ordered.

Aang and Aura nodded before sucking in a deep breath. They both blew out powerful winds, Aura knocking into the one in front, who was just about to open the door, and Aang knocking into the one in the back, flying all the way back to the staircase. Aura quickly jumped to her feet, and ran towards the staircase using the winds as an extra burst of speed. Aura stepped onto the guy that was in the back, and used the winds to propel herself up onto the deck.

She quickly met up with Aang as he sent a kick with air at the door, blasting it open. They ran into the hall, and guards started running after them. They quickly turned a corner, but Aang stopped short, giving a small yell, and causing Aura to run into him. Aura quickly forgave him though, realizing that the two soldiers in front of them were holding swords.

"You haven't seen our staffs around, have you?"

"Or any candy?"

Aang sent her an annoyed look. "Do you ever stop thinking about sugar?"

Aura shrugged before running full speed, and going faster by bending the air, to spiral around the walls and ceiling, and past the guys. Aang followed almost immediately.

"Thanks anyway!" Aang and Aura added as they sped down the corridor.

They jumped up a ladder, and there was another soldier. Aura let out a groan, which quickly turned into a shriek as soon as he sent a blast of fire towards them. The two siblings dashed towards him, Aang jumping over him, and Aura sliding under his legs. Aura jumped up, and noticed that his hands were untied.

Aura sent him a dirty look, before they continued running; Aang opening the doors, while Aura could only just sense what was inside them.

Aang finally opened a door to find a guy sleeping. Aura smirked, and quickly snuck in there, looking for a pen. She managed to find one, along with a small pouch of candy. She held the little bag in her hands behind her back, while the marker was in her mouth, uncapped. Just as she was about to draw on his face, Aang grabbed her hair and dragged her out.

"Be serious!" he hissed, and closed the door. Aura pouted and dropped the pen from her mouth, then replaced it with the bag of candy. Aang noticed that, and said, "Well, at least you won't be able to talk with that bag of candy in your mouth."

Aura sent him another dirty look before continuing on.

Then, they sped past a room with an opened door, then skidded to a stop.

"Our staffs!" they said simultaneously, although, since Aura had the bag in her mouth, it came out like "Oth thtafd!"

Aang made to run into the room, but Aura stuck out her foot and shook her head. "Ithd af ftap!" (It's a trap!)

Aang made an unimpressed face. "I can't understand you. Take that bag of candy out of your mouth, and then speak."

"HNO!" (NO!")

Aang barged into the room, and Aura had no choice but to follow him. Aang made it to the staffs when the door slammed shut.

"Looks like I underestimated you," Zuko said. Aura wished she could use her hands to do a face-palm.

He shot fire at the two of them. Aura rolled away, then jumped up, swinging her tied arms under her bent knees so they were in front of her, and grabbed the two staffs. Aang managed to stumble away from the flames, but ended up trapping himself into the corner. Zuko stepped towards him.

Since Aura couldn't really airbend at this point, she ran up behind Zuko, raised her leg up high, and brought her heel down onto Zuko's shoulder, managing to bend the air to make it hard. It would have caused more damage if it was to the head, but she was too short to do that, so the shoulder would have to do.

Zuko fell to the ground, and Aang to the chance to escape from the corner. Then, she tossed him both of the staffs just as Zuko jumped up, shooting flames around in circles, while the two of them stayed behind him. Aang used the air to make a flaming punch go away, then he moved. Aura pressed her tied up hands against Zuko's back, and used the air to send him flying into the wall.

He jumped up again, and sent fire all over the room. Aura shrieked, and ducked down, while Aang hopped onto an airball, zipping around the room to avoid the flames. Somehow, they managed to slip by Zuko, and grab one of his tapestries, tying him up quickly.

The tapestry burst into flames, and Zuko was just about to fry the two, when Aang used both of the staffs to fling a mat at him, and smash him into the wall, then he flung him up to the roof, knocking him out for a couple seconds.

Aura wished she had kept the pen, but the candy bag in her mouth was more important.

"Aura, here's your staff!" Aang said, tossing the airbending tool. Aura managed to catch it, but she didn't see how she was supposed to use it. "Sorry I can't do anything about the ropes right now."

"Isth alite." (It's alright.)

They managed to make it up into the control room. They ran towards the window just as Aang sent a gust of wind towards it, making the glass shatter. Aang threw his staff out, and Aura managed to do the same, making them grow their wings, then jumped out the window.

Although her positioning was slightly awkward, Aura managed to hold onto her staff easily enough. They were just about to make it away from the ship, when Zuko came flying from behind them, grabbing Aang's ankle. The weight was too much, and Zuko and Aang dropped back onto the deck.

Then, a growl came from the sky. Aura's face brightened, and she turned her head to face the flying bison. "Appa!" Aang exclaimed, as well as Aura, but in her deformed way.

Aang was too distracted to see the fire coming towards him. Aura growled and turned her glider back into a staff, and used the winds to make her fall fast. Just as she was a couple inches from landing on Zuko, she swung her staff down, hitting him on the head with it. Hard.

Zuko recovered quickly, however, and sent another fireblast at Aang, knocking him back to the edge of the ship, and into the water. Aura dashed towards the edge, despite her fear, and realized that he didn't have his glider with him.

"Aang! Aang!" Katara shouted from on top of Appa.

Then, Aura felt a pulsing in her forehead, and realized that Aang entered his Avatar State. He shot out of the water, with a water tornado surrounding him, and landed back on the deck, making water fall on top of everyone. He then made the water swirl around him, making it wider, and knocking the Fire Nation people over the edge of the ship.

Aang toppled to the ground, and Aura ran over to him quickly. She placed her hand onto his forehead (or both hands, since they're tied together), and felt the pulsing in her forehead increase, but the pain also decreased in Aang. A thing they liked to call 'Pain Split'.

Appa, Katara and Sokka landed on the deck.

"Aang! Are you okay?" Katara yelled, running up to the two.

"Hey Katara," Aang said weakly. "Hey Sokka, thanks for coming."

"Well, I couldn't let you have all the glory," Sokka replied.

"I dropped my staff."

Sokka and Aura stood up. "I got it!" (Ig oth ith!) The two went over, and Sokka picked it up, but Zuko also grabbed it. Sokka jabbed Zuko on the head with the staff until he let go. "Hah! That's from the Water Tribe!"

Aura gave a muffled giggle, and then they made their way to go back to Appa, where Katara was helping Aang.

"Not so fast!" a Fire Nation soldier growled before seizing Aura's arms, and holding a sword close to her neck. Her eyes widened with horror as she realized the other men were starting to head for Katara.

Katara used some waterbending, but ended up freezing Sokka's feet instead of the soldiers. She tried again, and this time, she froze the soldiers. She quickly climbed up onto Appa. "Hurry up, Sokka! Aura, you to!"

Aura struggled as Zuko jumped up onto the deck again, running full speed towards Appa, who wasn't flying away yet. Finally, Aura came to a hard decision, and spat out the bag of candy from her mouth. She quickly bit the soldier's hand, and stumbled away from him. "Yip-Yip, Appa! Go!"

Appa took command, and started flying away, but his take off was too late. "Aura! Run, come on!" Aang yelled, looking towards his twin.

Zuko ordered to shoot Appa down, and Aura was almost certain that the fire would hit Appa, and Aang would be captured again. Aura ran over, and slammed herself into Zuko, just as he was about to send a fireball towards Aang, making it go off course and into the cliff side.

"Aura, come on! Fly over!"

Aura looked at her brother with a sad smile, then sucked in a deep breath. She thrust out her hands, creating an immensely powerful gust of wind, blowing Aang, Appa, Katara, and Sokka farther away. "Aang, it's okay! I'll be fine, just go!"

That was the last she saw of her brother. Snow toppled down onto the ship just as the same soldier from before seized Aura. She felt her staff being ripped out of her hands.

"Dig out the ship and follow them," Zuko ordered, then looked behind where other soldiers were defrosting the ones Katara froze. "After you defrost them."

Aura spotted her candy bag, and kicked it up with her foot, catching the strings with her mouth. "Take the airbender back down to the prison cell, and this time, Uncle will do it, because the last time, you let her escape," Zuko hissed. The soldier holding her shoved Aura towards the older man, and walked towards the frozen soldiers, grumbling.

Aura looked up at the sky, where Appa was now just a tiny speck.

"Aang…"

**Aura's stuck on the Fire Navy ship, and is terrified of water. How is she going to get away to her brother with out letting lose her secret of also being an Avatar?**

**Review please!**

**(Reviews make me update faster :D)**


End file.
